


Together

by bro_ski008



Series: Harry Potter Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Roughly Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bro_ski008/pseuds/bro_ski008
Summary: Soulmate AU, you get the gist.





	Together

Back in their first year at Hogwarts, neither Harry or Draco noticed the identical soul marks on their left shoulders, both too caught up in their almost instant interest in one another. Harry, never having noticed the mark on his shoulder, hadn't been aware of Soulmates until Ron told him about them on the train ride to Hogwarts. But, after Ron mentioned that only wizards have soulmates, he understood why her had never heard about them, because he had never known anyone who had either met, or had, a soulmate of their own.

Not even Hagrid had mentioned soulmates, or soul marks to Harry when the boy first met the giant and when they were out buying all of the supplies that he will come to need for Hogwarts.

"Where is your soul mark?" Harry asked Ron after the red-headed boy told him about soul marks.

"Here." Ron says, tugging his shirt down to reveal a round circle with three lines going vertically through it directly below his left collar bone.

"Have you met your soulmate yet?" Harry asks, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him.

"No," Ron scoffs as he shoves a few pieces of candy into his mouth before he begins to talk again. "were your parents soulmates?" He asks before realizing what he had even said.

"I, uh, I don't know." Harry answers, feeling a twinge of sadness stab him in the gut. "Are your parents?" He asks, wanting to get all of Ron's attention off of him, and how badly he must be feeling.

"Yeah." Ron says with a nod, swallowing the candy he had put in his mouth a minute or so ago.

"Do you think even someone like Malfoy has a soulmate?" Harry asks Ron later on that night in the Great Hall, eyes trained on the same blonde haired boy that he just asked his newly made friend.

"Sadly," Ron answers with a roll of his eyes and look of distant in Draco's direction. "every witch or wizard has a soulmate, no matter how awful they may be." He adds, shoving some more food into his mouth as he does so.

"Would you please, stop eating with your mouth open." Hermione hisses from a little ways down the table, glaring daggers at both Ron and Harry.

"Sorry." Ron apologizes after having swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Why do you ask?" He asks, turning his attention back towards Harry.

"I don't know, just curious I guess." Harry answers honestly, not really knowing exactly why he asked about Malfoy's soulmate.

"Where is your soul mark?" Ron asks, as he hadn't gotten the chance to ask while the two were on the train.

"I don't know, I've never seen it." Harry answers with a shrug of his shoulders as Ron looks at him with a look that could only be described as awe, or confusion. "What?" He asks, not knowing what he said to have warranted that type of reaction.

"I've just never met someone who hasn't seen their soul mark before." Ron answers with a shrug of his shoulders after having gotten his facial expression in check.

Harry just nods before he goes back to playing with the food on his plate, still thinking about soulmates in general, his soulmate, soul marks, and his soul mark. His thoughts continued to wander well after the feast was done and late into the night, not leaving him with much time to sleep before his first ever day of classes at Hogwarts. Finally, when he was able to fall asleep, his dreams were plagued with not only with nightmares, but with visions of his soulmate, not that he would remember that when he woke up though.


End file.
